


Killua asks for more laxative juice

by Actual_Asuka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Asuka/pseuds/Actual_Asuka
Summary: Tampa gives Gun juice... but its not wut it sems...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Killua asks for more laxative juice

Gon was a boy was 12 and he had a black hair and brown eues and brown boots and his shirt was green lik milk and his sjorts wer also green like milk. he hasd just started tacking the hunter examn with his frieinds Leoro and Krapilk He was scar but then he met tompap who was very nice he gave Gone some juice but… O NO! The juice was acutally laxtive milk!!!  
Gone begame to cry he didnt like lakitu juice but Loreo and Kurarpikt told him its ok gun.

Then Gom turns arond and he saw Killua he has white hair and blue eyes an blue shirt adn with shirt on top and blue pant and big sheos that look like mikey muse and his skateboard was yelow and had 4 red weels

Hey Mr Tompa I want some juice Killua says rasedly  
he drink 8 juice alredy! Tonps said in his mind It wil kill killua to poo so much laxative mlik,  
But Killua shows tonpa his many kifes, he has broght so many knive in him and Topma was afread of Killua for all his knifes so he gave Killua the lakative juice

Killua said to Tinpa are yiy scared dont worry im a asasin i wont poo lukative milk 

Killua walksed away w Gum holding 12 laxitave milk. Lrorio looked around the room  
Hey Kurahplika lets have sex he says  
No Lroeio u are to young  
Wat im youre age same as you he says  
Wot? Says Kurpikat

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kids for chapter 2 will be sex wit Lorieo nd Kurpiak


End file.
